


strålning som en katt

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Kärleksförklaringar kommer ibland i form av något så enkelt som en snusdosa.





	strålning som en katt

**Author's Note:**

> ibland blir det hemtrevligt, angst-löst fluff utan att man har tänkt det. skrivet en fredagseftermiddag. lite egna erfarenheter, lite anekdot, mest dem. hoppas det uppskattas ♡

Det är över.

Frida har äntligen kommit, dragit förklädet över huvudet och försvunnit ut bakom disken. Hon tar direkt plats bredvid Lise och när dörren går igen bakom henne, så är det helg. 

Even suckar, och låter sig själv sjunka ned på en av bänkarna i omklädningsrummet för att bara andas.

Fötterna och axlarna värker, men inte på det härliga viset. Bränner och det känns nästan avdomnat mellan skulderbladen. Oftast uppskattar han att jobba på KB – göra kaffe, vara lite kreativ med lattekonsten och prata med allt möjligt folk. Se dem gå från morgongriniga zombies till lite mer lätthanterliga människor efter att man gett dem ett leende och en cappucino.

Men idag har varit något helt annat.

Han reser sig upp från bänken och snörar av sig jobbskorna. Tar en snabb titt på mobilen, och om han skyndar sig kan han hinna med spårvagnen hem. Visserligen går de relativt tätt nu, men han har ont och vill bara hem.

Han får på sig kängorna utan att snöra dem ordentligt, slänger på sig jackan och går ut.

Den kommer in till stationen när han är tjugo meter bort, så det är bara till att löpa sista biten. Dörrarna till är på väg att stänga när han hoppar uppför trappen med ett steg. Faller ned på närmaste tomma säte och stirrar flämtandes ut genom fönstret.

Mörkret är på väg att lägga sig, och en efter en blinkar gatlyktorna igång. Vagnen svajar lite, och Even plockar upp hörlurarna från fickan och sätter igång soundtracket från  _Moonrise Kingdom_.

För det har bara varit en allmänt jävlig dag.

Tröttheten som han vaknade med har bara blivit värre och värre. För dels hade han försovit sig och inte hunnit äta frukost. Sedan hade kortläsaren krånglat under morgonen och när leveranskillarna kom med nya mackor, hade de på något vis slagit i dörren så den inte ville gå igen. Kunderna klagade, och det drog runt fötterna i några timmar tills Erik lyckades sparka till den så den fixade sig. Frida hade fått fel på bilen, så de hade varit en man kort under eftermiddagsrushen –något som resulterat i att Lise hade bränt sig på kaffemaskinen så illa att de nästan var tvungna att skicka henne till akuten.

Even drar händerna längs fickorna på jackan. Plockar upp snusdosan, och vrider av locket för att snabbt ta ut en prilla.

Men fingrarna möter bara plast. 

Och han blir helt kall.

Han skulle inte kalla sig helt och hållet beroende. Inte ännu. Men det är fortfarande något han inte lämnar huset utan. Nycklar, mobil, och snus. De tre livräddarna; det som är nödvändigt för överlevnad i det moderna samhället. Och ja, visserligen kan han få ett sug emellanåt. Känna sig lite irriterad och illamående, men han kan gå utan en dag eller två. 

Bara inte idag.

Sakta men säkert minns han att han tänkt gå in på Mega snett över för att köpa nytt. Hade tagit den sista igår kväll, och övervägt att skriva ett memo i mobilen.

Och sedan  _inte_  gjort det.

Det är nästan så att han börjar skratta åt det. Hur korkad får man bli.

Det faktum att nikotintillgången med säkerhet är strypt, utlöser en rent fysisk reaktion. Panik. Kod röd: fingertopparna blir kalla, det kliar under huden på smalbenen och helt plötsligt klarar han inte av att hur tjejen bakom tuggar tuggummi med öppen mun.

Med skakande händer drar han upp mobilen, som fortfarande har batteri, och fortsätter kronologin han skickat till Isak under dagen.

“Fredag 26 januari. Minikatastrof #5: på väg hem och snuset är slut.”

Inte för att han förväntar sig ett snabbt svar. Det hade kommit några uppmuntrande ord under lunchen, men annars brukar Isak inte kolla sin mobil så tätt under dagarna längre.Säger att han inte kan koncentrera sig så bra. 

Och Even är imponerad av det; imponeras alltid av Isaks disciplin.

Men idag hade han önskat att han var lite slappare med det.

Spårvagnen stannar till igen och eftermiddagsklungan väller in. Gör det svårt att andas bland våta yllekappor och hostande barn. Det riktigt kryper i kroppen nu, och när den tuggummituggande tjejen råkar slå i sin Michael Kors-väska i bakhuvudet på honom när hon ska kliva av, tar han bara ett djupt andetag.

Höjer volymen på det franska beachpopspåret och blundar.

Orkar inte bli arg. Tänker att hon bara är tanklös, och att han bara vill hem.

Två stationer senare – där det kliver på ytterligare med folk –  stannar den till på hans hållplats. Han drar upp ryggsäcken lite högre upp på ryggen och efter att ha kryssat sig genom allt folk, går han med snabba steg upp längs den gråslaskiga gatan där gatlyktorna reflekterar sitt gula ljus i de halvsmälta pölarna.

Trappen känns oövervinnerlig, men han tar ut nyckeln redan på tredje våningen. Har den redo så att det bara är att sticka den i låset, vrida om och falla in genom dörren.

Det lyser inifrån köket, och doften av stekta grönsaker kommer emot honom. Köksfläkten är avstängd, så maten måste vara klar, trots att hon bara är lite över fem. Men Isak syns inte till.

“Hallå?”

“Kom in hit när du är klar.”

Even sparkar av sig kängorna intill elementet, slänger jackan i riktning mot krokarna och går in.

När han kommer runt hörnet, sitter Isak på sängen och skriver. Det är nedsläckt, förutom lampan de har intill sängen. Och på nattduksbordet, på den sida som är Evens, står en kopp rykande hett te och en dosa General.

Utan att tänka sätter Even ned ett knä i madrassen och lägger armarna runt honom. Kramar om Isak som om han försöker trycka in sin värme genom hans hud.

“Herregud. Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna dig,” suckar han.

Isak gör ett överraskat ljud när Even kysser honom på kinden, och sedan slänger sig ned så att han ligger med ansiktet nedåt i Isaks knä.

“Det är inga problem.”

“Nej, helt seriöst, du förstår inte hur underbar du är. Jag trodde jag skulle gå under.”

Isak bara skrattar, och drar ena handen över hans hår; virar det tankspritt kring pekfingret och drar lätt. Even blundar och borrar in näsan i hans lår medan han njuter av hur det sticker lite i hårbotten. Han sträcker ut armen, och får tag i snusdosan. Släpper inte taget om Isak medan han får upp locket och lägger en portion under överläppen.

“Hur hann du gå ut och köpa på den korta tiden?”

Isak bara skakar på huvudet, och knappar in några ord till i sitt dokument med en hand. “Jag har inte varit ute och köpt, heller. Men jag hade gömt två dosor högst upp i skafferiet.”

“Hade du?”

“Mm. Det hade jag. Ifall att.”

“Hm. Helt underbar.”

Even kan känna hur kroppen börjar lugna ned sig nu när han äntligen ligger ned, och nikotinet börjar flöda ut i systemet igen. Det är säkerligen en varningsflagga, men han orkar inte tänka på det just nu. Vill bara ligga här, med slutna ögon och lyssna på medan Isak skriver vidare på sin labbrapport.

Och kyssa honom.

Han lägger en hand kring Isaks nacke för att dra ned honom till sig, men Isak bara skakar på huvudet och skuffar undan honom.

“Nej du. Du får kyssa mig sen.”

Even tittar på honom. “Va?”

Isak bara skakar på huvudet igen. “Jag må förse dig med det, men jag tänker inte kyssa dig när du har en prilla i. Det är ju vidrigt.”

Det svider lite, men är samtidigt fullt förståeligt. Even släpper honom. Tar tekoppen från nattduksbordet, och sätter sig intill istället. De rör vid varandra från axlarna och ända ner till fotknölarna.

Och så här nära är det som om Isaks värme innehåller en annan typ av strålning. Mer som vibrationer än strålning, kanske, men med samma effekt som en spinnande katt. Lugnande och sövande på ett helt naturligt sätt.

På datorskärmen markerar Isak ett stycke med en blå rektangel och raderar det. Skriver lite till, innan han tar bort det igen.

Even tar en klunk av teet och lägger huvudet mot hans axel. “Vad skriver du på?”

“En grej till norskan, bara.”

“Kan jag hjälpa dig?”

“Tack men nej, tror inte det.” En hand kramar om hans knä. “Men du får gärna sitta här, om du vill?”

Even lägger huvudet lite mer tillrätta på hans axel. “Dum fråga,” mumlar han. “Klart jag vill.”

Och när Isak trycker sina läppar mot hans, så kan Even inte göra annat än att le. Även om kyssen hamnar nästan uteslutande på hans kind.


End file.
